<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses Are Red... by ReyAndor19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685686">Roses Are Red...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19'>ReyAndor19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Fluff, Gingerflower, Love Letters, Poe and Finn are the ultimate duo, Rose Tico is a fangirl, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending all her Valentine’s Days alone, Rey is surprised when mysterious love notes show up throughout the school day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses Are Red...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just thought I’d celebrate the month of love with a little fluff about my OTP. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what’s this?” Rey asked, pulling a small, folded piece of paper out of her locker. It had been laying on top of her binders, waiting for her to see it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">love </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">note!” Her best friend Rose Tico teased, peering over from the next locker.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh stop it,” she said, lightly punching Rose’s shoulder. “No one’s going to send me a love note.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You never know,” she replied mysteriously, shaking her head sadly at her clueless friend. “You never know...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Rose you need to stop reading all that Cara/Din fanfiction. It’s obviously not good for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, just because I appreciate the new Mandalorian series and you don’t doesn’t mean you can just-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I could beat you at Star Wars trivia any day of the week.” It was true. Rose really only watched the Star Wars movies when Rey begged her to. And while she enjoyed them, she would rather read romantic headcanon about the movies then actually </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">watch </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just open it already,” she said eagerly. “The bell’s about to ring and I can’t be late. You know how Mr. Kenobi is about always being on time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying,” Rey grumbled, peeling away the glittery sticker shaped like the sun. She smiled a little at the joke, knowing whoever sent the message had purposefully used the sticker to reflect her name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Roses are red,</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Violets are blue, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Flowers are pretty,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Just like you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you!” Rose crowed triumphantly. “I told you it was a secret admirer!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it,” Rey muttered, blushing hard. “Let’s get to class.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All morning long, she was distracted by the note. Who had sent it? Why? Was it just a joke? Finally, while walking to lunch, Rey pulled out the piece of paper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh wait, there’s a little note on the back,” she whispered to herself. It read:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">To my Rey of Sunlight:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Find another note under your lunch table, typical seat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Love always,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But there was no signature. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Who would know where I sit? Finn and Poe? </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Her heart sank a little. If Finn and Poe were sending her the letters then it had to be a joke. They had all promised to stay just friends. But they had never called her Rey of Sunlight before- that one was definitely new. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice note you two,” Rey said dryly, dropping her tray on the table and sliding into her seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What note?” Finn asked, looking through the sea of people to find Rose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The one in my locker?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You found a note in your locker? What’d it say?’ Poe asked eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would know,” she replied, trying to get them to fess up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we see it?” Finn asked. “Maybe we’d remember seeing it somewhere.” He looked around, making sure no one would listening (though it was too loud for anyone to hear anyway), before leaning closer to her. “We put a note in Rose’s science binder from Armitage Hux, asking her on a date. Maybe Poe got the wrong locker.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have it with me, but there should be a second one right around...” she slid under the table. The second note was stuck to the bottom of the table with another sunshine sticker. She carefully pulled it off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, got out from under there!” A teacher yelled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sorry!” She called, crawling out. “So anyway, did you guys put that under there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never seen it,” Poe said. Rey looked over at Finn, knowing he was a terrible liar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know who that’s from,” he said. Truthfully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That settled it. Someone out there was sending her actual Valentine’s Day love notes. The real kind, handwritten and slipped into a locker or a backpack, signed with a heart, from the heart. Just then, Rose plopped down at her seat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi guys,” she said, practically vibrating with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!?!?!?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa, calm down Rose,” Rey said, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I got this love one, from Armitage Hux, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey shot a quick glance to Finn and Poe, who were trying not to explode laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” she asked, trying to distract Rose from the boys.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, only I couldn’t tell you because it was in my science binder, and we don’t have science or any classes after that together. But, in between classes, I went to find Armitage.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey winced. She knew Finn and Poe had only meant it as a joke. Armitage Hux was always angry, always yelling at someone, always sitting by himself in class or at lunch. But Rose had actually </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">gone up to him</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">? It seemed like a train wreck about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I thanked him for the note, and I said I really liked him too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey turned to stare at her friend. “Wait what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um...yeah I do. But I didn’t want to tell you guys...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s fine! I use didn’t know, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. But he was all shocked, and he said he had never sent me a note, but he liked me a lot too. So we started talking while we walked to our next class, and you guys’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">never </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">guess what happened next!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” Finn and Poe had been practically silent the whole time, and Rey was about ready to kick them. They had started this, and they needed to take responsibility.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We both agreed to forget all about the note, and then...” she paused to take a big bite of her sandwich to be annoying. Finally, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>finally</em>,</span>
  <span class="s1"> she stopped chewing. “He asked me out on a date, so we’re going to get ice cream later after school!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s great Rose!” Rey cheered. “But I think Finn and Poe have something to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well...” Poe started.<br/>”About that note in your binder...” Finn said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We sent it,” they admitted together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As a joke,” Poe explained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Cause we thought you would take it as a joke.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean we had no clue you liked him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose shrugged. “It’s fine. But Rey gets the candy hearts I brought in for you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boys grinned, knowing that they would all share them anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she walked back from lunch, Rey stepped away from the group, telling Finn she’d be in the bathroom if anyone asked. Hidden in an open stall, she unfolded the note.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Roses are red,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Violets are blue,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I’ll be yours,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">If you’ll be mine too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flipping it over, she read the neat handwriting on the back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“</span>
    <span class="s2">Rey of Sunlight,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You’re getting closer! Wait for the next note. You’ll find it soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">With love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How soon? Closer to what? Closer to finding out who was sending her the mysterious notes? Closer to learning that it was all just a trick? Closer to waking up and realizing it was all just a dream? (Hey, it was possible!) The school day couldn’t pass fast enough. She checked each of her textbooks, under every desk, wherever a note would fit. Math dragged on, then ELA came afterwards. (Fortunately she was able to stay awake in class for once, and not get yelled at by the teacher.) Finally, while changing for P.E, a note slipped out of her bag. She was already running late, though, so she couldn’t read it yet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A little over half an hour later, she came back sweaty and tired. And eager to read the note. Ignoring the other girls around her frantically swapping their perspiration-soaked uniforms for their normal clothes, Rey pried the tiny sticker off and read the note to herself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Roses are red,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Violets are blue,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Sugar is sweet,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">And so are you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small, heart-shaped chocolate was taped to the paper. She unwrapped it and ate it quickly, before anyone saw. Flipping the note over, she read the message on the back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Rey of Sunlight,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Find the last note in the glade after school. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">See you soon, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The glade? One place immediately came to mind. It was a small patch of bushes with an empty space in the middle. Sometimes she would finish homework or just hang out inside. But who else knew about it. Rose of course. She had found Rey studying there in sixth grade, and that was how they’d become friends. But Rose hadn’t sent the note, Rey knew her best friend’s handwriting too well. Who else knew about it? She couldn’t think of anyone, and it was time to go anyway. She barely paid any attention in her last class of the day, staring out the window at the ‘glade’ or so the note had put it. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Doesn’t Finn know about it? But he definitely didn’t leave the note. He seemed just as surprised about it as I was. And Finn can’t lie, so it definitely wasn’t him. Poe doesn’t know about it. But who does? </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">When the bell rang, shaking her out of her dreamworld, Rey practically jumped out of her seat. She shoved her schoolbooks into her backpack, and sprinted outside. Normally, she would walk to her job as a mechanic at Unkar Plutt’s junk shop. Today she could risk being late. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, she walked over to the glade. It was empty as usual. Rey sighed and dropped her backpack. What if it was all a prank? As she plopped down in the dirt, she noticed a tiny white note tucked between the green bushes. Careful not to scratch herself or tear the paper, she removed the note from its hiding place. Pulling off the sticker and sticking it to her backpack for safekeeping, she unfolded the final rhyme. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Roses are red,</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Violets are blue,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You’re not alone,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">______________”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why would the writer leave a blank line? What did it mean? You’re not alone... that sounded familiar. She gasped as she realized where it was from. It was the shared dialogue between her absolute favorite Star Wars character Kira, and her lover Kylo. But who knew that she had always loved the particular line? Rose, of course. The girls both loved Star Wars. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Not just Rose...</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> Rey dared to let herself hope the writer was who she thought it was. But they hadn’t talked in nearly a year after an argument. He had called her nothing, she had punched him and stormed off, the next day neither would speak to the other. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">But it can’t be. We were friends. Rose is playing a prank on me, isn’t she? I should have guessed- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you know who it is, right? Your secret admirer?” Rey whipped around to find Ben Solo watching her. Ben Solo. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Ben Solo!?!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ben?” She stammered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you think it was someone else?” His smile vanished, and he blushed with embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I- I mean I did think it was you, but we weren’t talking, and-“ oh why couldn’t she just shut up?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” The silence stretched out. “For the notes. I loved the stickers.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stood awkwardly for a while. “So...” he finally started. “Will you be my valentine?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey grinned. “Of course. Let’s just forget that argument. It was stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Agreed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I know Armitage is going for ice cream with your friend Rose. You want to meet them?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they okay with it?” Honestly, she thought that ice cream with their friends sounded like a perfect idea. Armitage and Ben were best friends, she knew. But she also didn’t want to ruin Rose’s plans.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, they suggested it. Like a sort of double-date.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They knew?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Is that a bad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For Rose maybe,” she said with a grin. “But yes, I would love to be your valentine, and I would love to get ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad we’re talking again,” he admitted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too. It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">way </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">too long. I...” she stopped herself, but his expectant look made her continue. “I missed you. A lot.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Now come on, if we’re late they’re gonna kill us.” He grabbed her hand and they ran. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Together</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Just like old times. Maybe this won’t be the worst Valentine’s Day ever...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>